The Longest Road -Summer-
by aicchan
Summary: Senyum mengembang di wajah Magnus saat Jordan sudah masuk ke satu-satunya kamar yang tak terpakai di apartemen itu. Lalu dia kembali menepuk pundak Woolsey, "Well—sepertinya kali ini kau juga terjebak dengan yang jauh lebih muda." -Side Story from The Longest Road- Woolsey S. x Jordan K.-ENJOY-
1. Chapter 1

Matahari bersinar terik di luar sana, membuat seorang Woolsey Scott enggan meninggalkan ruang kamarnya yang nyaman dan dingin karena AC. Musim panas memang musim yang paling menyebalkan baginya.

"Woolsey!" pintu kamarnya terbuka dan muncullah Ralf, kakak laki-lakinya. "Apa kau bermaksud mengurung dirimu seharian di kamar?"

"Mm—hmm… rasanya itu pilihan yang menyenangkan." Woolsey meluk bantal empuknya dan berguling di tempat tidur yang berukuran besar.

Ralf menghampiri adiknya, "Kau yang berinisiatif mendirikan Praetor. Setidaknya kau bisa sedikit bertanggung jawab pada anak-anak yang kau tampung."

"Mereka lebih patuh padamu, jadi lebih baik kau saja yang urus mereka," Woolsey menarik selimut dan membungkus badannya.

Manghela napas melihat kelakuan adiknya yang tak berubah sejak dulu. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan keluar dari kamar yang suhunya lebih mirip lemari pendingin itu. Ralf harus segera mencari cara agar adiknya itu bisa belajar bertanggung jawab pada apa yang dia lakukan.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal instruments _**_© Cassandra Clare_

**_The Longest Road_**_**–Summer-**__ © aicchan_

_Woolsey x Jordan_

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Woolsey menguap lebar dan dia meregangkan tubuhnya. Malam sudah meraja tapi dia tak berniat untuk meninggalkan kenyamanan di kasurnya. Dia mengganti saluran televisi berulang kali dan akhirnya melemparkan remote control di tangannya begitu saja.

Sedang di puncak rasa bosan, ponsel Woolsey berdering nyaring, dia segera mengambil gadget berwarna merah itu. Dari Alec.

"Hey, anak manis," Woolsey segera menerima panggilan itu dan langsung menuai protes dari sang _Nephilim_. Woolsey hanya tertawa, sejak dulu dia senang sekali menggoda bocah itu. "Tumben kau meneleponku?"

_"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau kami mau liburan sehari ke pantai. Kalau kau senggang, datanglah. Dengan Kyle juga."_

Woolsey langsung duduk tegak, "Pantai? Tentu saja aku ikut. Kapan?"

_"Dua hari lagi."_

"Tapi itu kan bukan akhir pekan."

_"Supaya pantainya tidak terlalu ramai."_

Merasa itu alasan yang cukup masuk akal, Woolsey pun menyetujui ajakan itu meski sempat berpikir, pantai di musim seperti ini pasti luar biasa panas. Tapi dia tak akan membuang kesempatan untuk bergabung dengan sekumpulan _Nephilim_ dan _Downworlder_ yang mungkin adalah yang paling akrab di seluruh dunia.

_"Kami tunggu lusa besok,"_ ucap Alec sebelum mengakhiri panggilan itu.

Woolsey meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja di sebelah bantal. Dia diam sebentar sebelum melompat turun dari kasurnya tercinta dan menghambur keluar kamar.

"Jordan! Jordan Kyle!"

Seruan sang pendiri Praetor itu mengejutkan para _werewolf_ yang bernaung di rumah megah milik Woolsey dan Ralf.

"Jordan ada di kamarnya," kata seorang _werewolf_ muda yang sedang menonton televisi bersama teman-temannya yang lain di ruang santai.

Woolsey pun melangkah ke lantai dua dan menuju ke sebuah kamar yang terdekat dengan balkon. Dia membuka pintu kamar itu dan itu bertepatan dengan Jordan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuh pemuda itu hanya terlilit selembar handuk dari pinggang ke bawah.

Terdiam untuk beberapa saat, Woolsey baru sadar kalau sejak tadi dia tak berkedip.

"Woolsey? Ada apa?"

"Ah… Mmm—para _Nephilim_ mengundang kita ke pantai lusa nanti. Kau bisa ikut? Kau akrab dengan Simon dan Jace, kan?"

Jordan mengangguk.

"Jadi kurasa kau pasti bisa ikut?"

"_Yeah_… _Yeah_, kurasa aku bisa."

"_Great_. Sampai lusa kalau begitu." Woolsey menutup pintu kamar itu dan berbalik pergi. Seiring langkahnya, sekali dua kali dia melirik pada pintu kamar Jordan. "Hm… tak kusangka dia punya tubuh yang bagus," gumamnya.

Dia melangkah keluar dari rumah yang berdiri megah di salah satu kawasan mewah di New York. Sengaja dia dan Ralf memilih rumah dengan kawasan lingkungan yang privat dan area yang luas, tak lupa dengan pagar tinggi dengan tingkat keamanan yang tak bercela. Dengan begitu mereka tak harus berurusan dengan para tetangga usil dan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Udara malah sedikit lebih bersahabat, tapi tetap membuat Woolsey merasa gerah hingga dia menggulung lengan bajunya yang sudah pendek hingga sebatas pundaknya. Setelah merasa lebih nyaman, dia melangkahkan kaki menuju keramaian kota hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan siapa saja yang dia rasa bisa menghiburnya dan melepaskannya dari rasa bosan.

.

.

Woolsey baru kembali ke rumah Praetor di hari dimana dia akan pergi ke pantai bersama teman-teman _Nephilim_ dan _Downworlder_-nya. Di dalam dia melihat Jordan sudah siap dengan ranselnya.

"Kau bersemangat sekali."

Jordan menoleh dan melihat Woolsey berdiri di ambang pintu, "Sebaliknya, kau tampak mengantuk sekali."

"Aku tak tidur dua malam," Woolsey duduk di sebelah Jordan yang masih memeriksa isi ranselnya, "Kau mau pindahan atau bagaimana? Banyak sekali bawaanmu."

"Sekalian baju ganti untukmu. Tak mungkin kan main ke pantai tanpa membasahi badan?"

Mendengar itu, Woolsey tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jordan, "Kau sigap juga untuk hal-hal seperti ini ya? Kupikir bocah seusiamu lebih cuek."

Tak menanggapi, Jordan menutup ranselnya, "Simon sudah menelepon dan menanyakan apa kita sudah berangkat. Sebaiknya kau bersiap."

"Bersiap apanya? Aku cukup begini saja. Saku tak mau menyita perhatian seluruh isi pantai kalau berpenampilan lebih keren dari ini."

Jordan memandang Woolsey yang hanya mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru dan celana jeans pendek plus sandal flip flop. "O… kay. Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Tentu. Tapi di mana Ralf?"

"Menemui Lady Camille, tentu saja. Malam ini purnama, kan? Jadi siang hari ini dia bilang ingin menghabiskan waktu di Dumont."

"_Oh Well_, sepertinya kita harus pulang sebelum malam dan berkumpul di tempat biasa," Woolsey berdiri deang menyisir rambutnya sekali dengan jari, "_C'mon_!"

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan rumah lalu menuju ke pantai yang sudah di sepakati. Butuh dua jam sebelum mereka mencapai pantai di tepian kota New York. Batas laut yang berdampingan dengan gedung-gedung bertingkat, bukan pantai yang terlalu bagus, tapi cukuplah untuk menghabiskan waktu luang seharian. Lagipula, seperti dugaan, pantai itu tak begitu ramai.

Woolsey melihat para _Nephilim_ plus satu _Downworlder_ dan satu _warlock_ sudah ada di sana dan mendirikan payung pantai besar berwarna-warni. Dilihat dari serakan besi di samping tenda, sepertinya akan ada rencana barbeque party juga. Pendiri Praetor itu mengajak Jordan menghampiri teman-teman mereka.

"Woolsey! Jordan!" Clary, yang pertama melihat mereka, melambai dengan semangat.

"Hey, mungil. Kau tampak _sexy_ dengan baju renangmu." Woolsey, seperti biasa, tanpa sungkan mengumbar kata-kata manis.

Clary yang saat itu mengenakan pakaian renang one piece berwarna merah berpadu biru itu tampak sedikit tersipu dan meninju lengan Woolsey sebelum berbalik dan menghampiri Sebastian. Bukan rahasia kalau dua anak itu sudah mengantongi restu dari keluarga Morgenstern dan Herondale untuk menjalin kasih.

Jordan segera menghampiri Simon dan membantu _Daylighter_ itu untuk mendirikan panggangan barbeque. Karena semua sudah siap, Woolsey jadi tak punya kesempatan untuk membantu. Jadilah dia hanya mengamati tiap-tiap pasangan di sana. Alec dan Magnus, seperti biasa tetap mesra. Sebastian dan Clary juga tak malu menunjukkan keintiman mereka dengan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan meski berakhir dengan satu tinju melayang ke kepala Sebastian, tentu saja itu ulah Jace.

Bicara tentang Jace, Woolsey sampai saat ini masih antara yakin dan tidak kalau _Nephilim_ yang satu itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Simon. Kadang kelakuan mereka berdua bisa semesra pasangan _parabatai_ Jace dengan _warlock_-nya, tapi kadang juga mereka bisa bertingkah lebih parah dari pada _Nephilim_ yang bertemu _demon_.

Jadi yang belum memiliki pasangan resmi adalah dirinya sendiri, Jordan dan Isabelle. Woolsey selalu menduga kalau Isabelle adalah gadis yang setipe dengannya, tak suka terkekang dengan ikatan hubungan romantis. Sejauh ini Woolsey sudah melihat Isabelle berkencan dengan bermacam-macam orang. Mulai mundane hingga peri. Tapi tak ada yang bertahan lebih dari enam bulan.

Setelah semua siap, mereka semua pun langsung menyerbu laut yang dihiasi ombak-ombak tiada henti. Woolsey melepas kemejanya dan saat itu di sudut matanya dia melihat Jordan melepas kaosnya yang berwarna jingga gelap. Woolsey tak pernah tahu kalau ada anggota Praetor yang memiliki badan sebagus Jordan. Mungkin dia memang kurang bergaul dengan 'anak-anak asuh'nya. Woolsey pun masuk ke dalam laut, membiarkan air dingin menyejukkan tubuhnya.

Siraman air dingin ke mukanya mebuat Woolsey terkejut dan dia mendengar Clary dan Isabelle tertawa.

"Jangan melamun saja! Ayo kemari!" dua gadis itu terus menyirami Woolsey, membuat _werewolf_ itu langsung mengejar mereka di dalam air.

Suara tawa bersahutan dengan debur ombak di sana. Tak lama Simon mengusulkan supaya mereka bermain voli pantai saja. Woolsey segera menyetujui. Jadi dia dan Jordan akan melawan Jace dan Simon.

Puas bermain voli sampai matahari tepat berada di atas kepala, mereka beranjak sejenak untuk memasak barbeque. Jocelyn dan Maryse sudah menyiapkan bahan-bahan lengkap di dalam keranjang piknik. Woolsey diberi mandat untuk menjadi koki mereka dan langsung dipenuhi dengan senang hati oleh _werewolf_ itu karena dia memang hobi memasak.

"Harusnya kau buka restoran untuk bisnis sampinganmu, Woolsey," Clary menyodorkan piringnya yang sudah kosong untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku yakin itu akan jadi bisnis yang bagus."

"Ide yang bagus, Clary. Tapi kau tahu sendiri aku tipe yang lebih suka bersenang-senang daripada mengurusi bisnis yang merepotkan."

Clary tertawa, "Itu memang lebih cocok untukmu."

Pesta barbeque kembali diselingi permainan voli. Kali ini pasangan Alec dan Magnus melawan Sebastian dan Jordan. Yang lain menyemangati sambil menikmati sosis, daging dan sayur yang dipanggang dengan sempurna.

Saat matahari mulai beranjak turun, Woolsey dan Jordan sudah bersiap untuk pulang, dan itu menuai protes dari Isabelle.

"Kenapa? Ini masih sore, kita masih punya banyak waktu."

"Ini malam purnama, _honey._ Kecuali kalau kau mau jadi pengasuh dua serigala yang sedang dalam puncak keinginan liar mereka."

Isabelle langsung menggeleng, "_Okay boys_, hutan masih sangat luas untuk kalian jelajahi."

Jordan menyandang ranselnya, "_Thanks_ undangannya."

"Tak masalah," ujar Simon walau bukan dia yang berinisiatif untuk mengadakan pesta pantai hari ini. "Jangan lupa besok kau masih harus tetap latihan band."

Jordan hanya mengangguk.

Setelah itu Woolsey dan Jordan pun meninggalkan pantai dan bergegas pulang sebelum matahari tenggelam dan bulan muncul. Mereka tiba di rumah tepat saat bulan mengintip, Ralf sudah menunggu dengan wajah garang di pelataran.

"Kalau kau mau marah, nanti saja. Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi sebelum terlambat." Woolsey berbelok menuju ke garasi dan melihat para anggota _werewolf_ Praetor sudah siap dengan kendaraan mereka. "Jordan, kau ikut saja dengan kami!" ujar Woolsey sambil melompat masuk ke dalam mobil jeep milik Ralf.

Sedikit takjub karena diizinkan naik kendaraan dari petinggi Praetor, Jordan melompat ke bagian belakang jeep dan berpegang pada besi dari kendaraan tanpa atap itu. Ralf duduk di belakang kemudi dan langsung melajukan mobil itu sekencang mungkin menuju arah luar kota, di mana alam liar menunggu mereka untuk menghabiskan malam purnama dalam wujud serigala mereka. Membiarkan keliaran yang selama ini tertahan lepas tanpa kendali.

.

.

Indra Woolsey bekerja puluhan kali lebih tajam saat dia berada dalam wujud serigalanya. Dia bisa mencium bau tanah yang kering, batang-batang pohon yang sedikit layu, juga aroma beberapa hewan kecil yang berkeliaran di hutan. Dia bisa mendengar suara gesekan tiap lembar dedaunan, suara aliran air di sungai dan serangga-serangga kecil yang tersembunyi di rimbunnya hutan.

Matanya mengawasi seluruh kawanan _werewolf_ yang bernaung dalam Praetor. Dia juga melihat kakaknya mengelilingi kelompok, mengintimidasi anggota-anggota muda yang masih sering tak bisa mengendalikan diri di masa transformasi total seperti ini. Woolsey mencari sosok Jordan dan menemukan serigala besar berbulu coklat meringkuk damai di bawah sebuah pohon. Tak pernah dia lihat _werewolf_ muda yang begitu bisa mengendalikan diri, padahal Jordan baru bergabung dengan Praetor setahun yang lalu. Woolsey menghampiri Jordan dan mengendus serigala itu perlahan.

Telinga Jordan menegak, bereaksi akan kedatangan Alpha dari kelompoknya. Matanya yang semula tertutup perlahan terbuka dan bertemu dengan mata Woolsey. Dia mengeluarkan geraman pelan dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Woolsey sendiri beranjak dan berpatroli bersama kakaknya, setelah memastikan tempat itu aman, dia melolong panjang sebagai tanda kalau 'anak-anak'nya sudah diizinkan untuk berkeliaran sampai matahari terbit.

Segera saja kawanan itu membubarkan diri, menikmati alam liar, melepaskan semua tekanan yang mereka rasakan selama hidup di kota. Derap langkah bergemuruh di hutan disusul lolongan yang saling bersahutan. Hutan menjadi penuh dengan sosok-sosok serigala besar yang berkeliaran, tapi Woolsey memilih untuk menuju ke pinggir sungai dan duduk diam di tepiannya.

Suara aliran air mengusir udara panas di malam itu, membuat Woolsey merasa sangat nyaman. Dia tetap mengawasi aktivitas kelompoknya. Ada yang berlarian puas melesat tanpa kesulitan di sela-sela pepohonan. Ada juga yang berburu 'makanan ringan'. Ada yang bercanda dengan saling bergulat dan berguling-guling, merobohkan dua pohon yang berukuran lumayan besar. Ada juga yang berjalan santai di sekitaran sungai. Woolsey memejamkan mata, membaringkan tubuh serigalanya dan membiarkan anggota kelompoknya menikmati waktu mereka sendiri. Kalau biasanya dia bisa saja berlari menjelajah hutan dari utung utara sampai ujung selatan, malam ini… dia hanya ingin beristirahat.

Lewat waktu tengah malam, ketenangan Woolsey terusik oleh suara langkah kecil yang hampir tak terdengar. Dia berdiri tegak, menyiagakan seluruh indranya dan dia yakin, ada beberapa orang di dalam hutan rimba ini. Woolsey mengeluarkan geraman rendah sebagai peringatan pada anggota kelompoknya.

Suara itu membuat para serigala kembali berkumpul didekat pimpinan mereka. Ralf berdiri di sebelah adiknya, matanya awas mengamati setiap gerakan di dalam kegelapan itu.

Keheningan meraja di tengah ketegangan sekelompok _werewolf_ di sana. Ralf menggeram dan berjalan menyusuri sungai, begitu juga dengan Woolsey. Beberapa anggota dewasa pun mengumpulkan para anggota muda di tengah lingkaran.

Satu suara tembakan melesat cepat dan menembus tubuh Ralf hingga tubuhnya jatuh berdebam ke tanah. Kejadian itu membuat sekawanan serigala itu menjadi ricuh. Woolsey melolong panjang, diikuti oleh anggota lainnya. Woolsey menemukan satu lokasi pasti keberadaan manusia di sana, bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon besar. Dengan cakarnya, Woolsey merobohkan pohon itu, berikut menumbangkan sosok di baliknya. Woolsey melempar sosok berjubah lusuh itu tanpa kesulitan dan sosok itu pun tak bergerak. Lolongan Woolsey menjadi tanda kalau anggota yang lain diizinkan untuk menyerang.

Satu persatu pohon di wilayah itu roboh, gema suara letusan dan lolongan serigala membuat suasana menjadi mencekam. Perburuan dalam kegelapan bukan hal sulit bagi _werewolf_, namun ternyata lawan mereka pun memiliki keunggulan bergerak dalam kegelapan. Saat keributan berakhir, ada lima mayat manusia berjubah dan senjata mereka berserakan. Kawanan Praetor sadar kalau ada beberapa yang lolos, tapi mereka tak mengejar karena fajar akan segera datang.

Woolsey menghampiri Ralf yang terbaring di pinggir sungai. Woolsey memandang luka di tubuh kakaknya. Darah menggenang di tanah berbatu dan napas Ralf tersengal.

Salah satu anggora Praetor membawa sebuah selimut yang tersedia di kendaraan mereka lalu meletakkan kain tipis itu di samping Ralf. Kemudian gelap malam pun mulai tergusur oleh cahaya pagi dan sosok-sosok serigala besar di sana mulai kembali dalam wujud manusia. Seperti kebiasaan mereka, semua sudah siap dengan selimut untuk membungkus tubuh mereka yang tak terlapisi apapun.

Woolsey berlutut di samping kakaknya yang tampak sangat pucat dan benar-benar kesakitan.

"Woolsey, peluru dari senjata ini terbuat dari perak!" seru salah seorang anggota Praetor, dia juga menyibak jubah dari sosok-sosok tak bernyawa di tanah. Tak ada tanda _rune_ yang terlihat. Penyerang mereka bukan seorang _Shadowhunter_.

Karena perak merupakan salah satu kelemahan terbesar _werewolf_, Woolsey segera berpakaian seadanya lalu membawa kakaknya ke mobil, "Aku akan langsung ke Brooklyn, kalian kembali ke rumah!"

"Aku ikut denganmu!" Jordan, yang sudah memakai kaus dan celana jeans-nya memandang Woolsey yang ada di belakang kemudi. Tak tahu kenapa, pemuda itu merasa kalau dia harus menemani Woolsey. Setelah mendapat izin, Jordan melompat ke belakang jeep yang langsung melaju kencang di hutan yang bertanah tak rata.

.

Sampai di Brooklyn, tepatnya di depan kediaman Magnus, Woolsey memapah kakaknya dibantu oleh Jordan dan Alpha Praetor itu menggedor daun pintu di sana sekencang yang dia bisa.

Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah Alec yang jelas sekali tampak kalau dia baru saja bangun tidur. Tapi pemuda _Nephilim_ itu tak sempat protes saat melihat kondisi Ralf. Segera Alec menyuruh semua untuk masuk dan dia langsung membangunkan Magnus. Pagi di kediaman Bane menjadi tegang dan Magnus juga tak bisa marah-marah begitu tahu alasannya dibangunkan di pagi buta, saat dia bahkan belum ada satu jam menikmati tidurnya.

Woolsey terduduk di sofa, sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Tangannya terkepal erat untuk meredakan emosinya. Dia tak menerima teh hangat yang ditawarkan Alec, tak ingin memecahkan cangkir tak berdosa itu.

"Tenanglah. Magnus pasti bisa menyembuhkan Ralf." Alec menepuk pundak Woolsey, tak pernah dia melihat wajah Woolsey yang sekacau ini.

Jordan sendiri berdiri bersandar di dinding. Mungkin dia baru saja mengenal Woolsey dan Ralf, tapi dia tahu kalau hubungan kedua kakak beradik itu sangat dekat.

"Pinjam ponselmu. Aku harus menghubungi Camille."

Alec pun memberikan telepon genggamnya pada Woolsey.

Dengan cepat Woolsey mengetikkan nomor telepon ketua klan _vampire_ Mahanttan. Butuh waktu yang agak lama sebelum ada jawaban dari Camille. Woolsey pun –mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin- memberi tahu kondisi Ralf pada sang _vampire_ wanita. Woolsey pun setengah mati menenangkan Camille yang sudah panik sendiri. Dia menjanjikan pada Camille kalau dia tak akan memindahkan Ralf dari tempat Magnus sebelum kakaknya itu pulih seperti sedia kala.

Tepat setelah setelah Woolsey mengembalikan ponsel pada Alec, Magnus keluar dari kamar tempat dia memeriksa Ralf. Dia bilang butuh beberapa bahan obat yang ada di rumah kaca Institute. Alec pun segera menghubungi Jace untuk meminta tolong agar _parabatai_-nya itu membawakan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Woolsey menghampiri Magnus.

"Kalau kau mau aku jujur, kondisinya parah. Peluru itu dibuat dengan khusus hingga akan langsung mengurai begitu masuk dalam tubuh sasarannya. Perak kini mengalir dalam darah Ralf dan itu melemahkannya." Magnus merangkul pundak Woolsey dan membiarkan _werewolf_ itu bersandar padanya, "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkannya, _okay_?! Aku akan panggil Catarina kalau perlu."

Woolsey hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Magnus menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Sementara Jordan, hanya dia memandang bagaimana Woolsey bisa tetap akrab dengan orang yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya.

.

Malam kembali datang tanpa bisa dicegah. Camille sudah datang ke kediaman Magnus didampingi oleh Simon. _Daylighter_ itu menghampiri Jace yang tak pergi sejak mengantarkan bahan-bahan obat yang dibutuhkan oleh Magnus. Camille sendiri menunggu di depan pintu kamar, wajah _vampire_ itu jelas tampak cemas dan gelisah karena Magnus belum mengizinkannya untuk masuk. Woolsey masih duduk di sofa, bersebelahan dengan Alec yang berulang kali memandang jam kuno di ruangan itu. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam Magnus memeriksa Ralf dan _High Warlock_ itu tak memberi keterangan apa-apa.

Jordan masih tetap di tempatnya, menjadi tidak tenang merasakan kegelisahan Woolsey yang aromanya tercium sangat kental di ruangan ini. Dia sudah menghubungi teman-temannya di Praetor dan menjelaskan kondisi Ralf. Menyampaikan perintah Woolsey, Jordan meminta agar ada yang menghubungi langsung pihak Institute New York sehubungan dengan penyerangan ini. Dia juga menyampaikan kata-kata Woolsey yang melarang siapapun meninggalkan rumah selain utusan ke Institute.

_Werewolf_ muda itu jadi berpikir, siapa yang menyerang mereka? Bukan _Shadowhunter_, tapi mereka jelas terlatih untuk berburu.

Setelah absennya suara untuk sekian lama, pintu kamar tempat Ralf berada terbuka dan masuklah Magnus. Camille langsung menghampiri _High Warlock_ itu dan menanyakan kondisi Ralf.

"Aku sudah melakukan sebisaku. Kondisinya masih akan memburuk dua sampai tiga hari nanti. Aku tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini," Magnus menyibak poninya yang menjuntai jatuh ke wajah.

"Akan kuburu mereka… Akan kuburu sampai ke ujung dunia," geram Woolsey. Kepalan tangannya sampai berdarah karena dia menggenggam dengan begitu erat.

Magnus memandang Woolsey, selalu tahu kalau disamping sifatnya yang tampak tak peduli apapun, Woolsey selalu menempatkan keluarganya di urutan pertama. Keluarga, tak hanya Ralf, tapi juga para anggota Praetor.

"Kau bilang yang menyerang kalian bukanlah _Shadowhunter_."

Woolsey mengangguk, "Tak ada satu pun _rune_ di tubuh mereka."

"Kalau begitu mereka adalah _hunter_." Magnus memandang semua yang ada di sana.

"_Hunter_?" Tanya Jace, "Bukan sekedar pemburu binatang buas, kan?"

Magnus menggeleng, "_Hunter_… memiliki misi yang hampir sama dengan _Shadowhunter_. Memburu _Downworlder_, tapi hanya pada _vampire_ dan _werewolf_. Berbeda dengan _Shadowhunter_, para _Hunter_ tak memiliki darah malaikat. Mereka hanya manusia biasa."

Jace sepertinya agak tidak bisa menerima kalau ada manusia biasa yang memiliki kemampuan untuk 'berburu' seperti _Shadowhunter_.

"Keberadaan para _Hunter_ ini mungkin jauh lebih tersembunyi dari kalian _Nephilim_. Tapi kemampuan mereka untuk berbaur dan menghilangkan jejak sangatlah hebat bahkan _werewolf_ sekaipun akan sulit melacak bau mereka." Lalu Magnus memandang Camille, membisikkan kalau dia bisa masuk ke dalam dan menemani Ralf, asal tak sampai membuatnya terbangun.

Tak bicara, Camille langsung masuk dan menutup pintu tanpa suara.

Magnus menepuk pundak Woolsey dua kali lalu memandang Alec dan Jace, "Kalian bekerjalah! Biar aku yang urus disini."

"Okay." Jace berdiri, "Ayo, Alec!"

Alec berdiri dan menerima kecupan ringan dari Magnus sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Jace, diikuti oleh Simon.

Magnus memandang Jordan, "Kau bisa pakai kamar kalau kau lelah. Kulihat seharian kau berdiri di sana."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku di sini saja."

"Jordan, kau istirahatlah!" Woolsey bicara walau tak memandang Jordan. "Aku akan bangunkan kalau ada perkembangan kondisi Ralf. Jadi sekarang kau tidurlah!"

Jelas tak bisa membantah apa kata pimpinannya, Jordan pun beranjak pergi.

"Hei, Jordan," Woolsey memandang anggota mudanya, "_thanks_, kau sudah menemaniku."

Yang terkejut bukanlah Jordan, melainkan Magnus. Selama dia mengenal _werewolf_ itu, langka sekali dia mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang sepenuh hati dari Woolsey. Fakta kalau kali ini Magnus sungguh mendengar nada yang sangat tulus, _warlock_ itu jadi berpikir kalau pastilah Jordan Kyle ini 'ada' dalam pikiran Woolsey. Bukan sekedar 'anak' atau anggota Praetor, tapi ada satu tempat yang jelas bagi Jordan di dalam pikirannya.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Magnus saat Jordan sudah masuk ke satu-satunya kamar yang tak terpakai di apartemen itu. Lalu dia kembali menepuk pundak Woolsey, "_Well_—sepertinya kali ini kau juga terjebak dengan yang jauh lebih muda."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

YAY! 1 pair ajaib lagi saya ciptakan dengan penuh keabsurdan XD So… harap bersabar dengan kegilaan saya kali ini. Hueheheheh…

Selamat melipir ke chapter selanjutnya :D


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan terbangun karena suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Dia menguap sekali sebelum beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu. Dia terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Woolsey"

Woolsey berdiri di depan kamar, wajahnya tampak jelas lebih bersahabat dari beberapa hari belakangan ini. "Ralf sudah siuman. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Kau sudah tiga hari menemaniku di sini dan kurasa kau berhak tahu."

Lega mengaliri diri Jordan.

"Tapi Magnus, dan Camille, memaksa kalau Ralf harus tetap ada di sini. Perak dalam darahnya masih tersisa dan sebaiknya waspada dari pada terlambat," Woolsey mengacak rambutnya sendiri, "Kau jadi melihat sisiku yang tidak keren."

"Normal saja kalau kau mencemaskan kakakmu. Tak ada yang aneh."

Woolsey tersenyum sekenanya, "Kau mau bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak—kurasa dia lebih butuh istirahat daripada melihatku."

"Yeah, kurasa begitu," Woolsey setengah tertawa, "Sarapan? Ada roti dan macam-macam lainnya."

"Bukan ide buruk," ujar Jordan, "dan kurasa kau yang butuh tidur sekarang."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal instruments _**_© Cassandra Clare_

**_The Longest Road_**_**–Summer-**__ © aicchan_

_Woolsey x Jordan_

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Piring di pangkuan Jordan terisi setumpuk tinggi roti berisi daging, sayur dan keju. Dia menikmatinya sambil menonton televisi. Camille masih ada di dalam kamar bersama Ralf. Magnus berulang kali keluar masuk membawa obat ini dan itu yang baunya membuat bulu kuduk Jordan meremang.

Ini kali pertama dia bermalam di rumah _High Warlock_ dari Brooklyn yang terkenal akan pesta-pestanya yang luar biasa. Jordan juga harus mengakui kalau _warlock_ itu punya selera yang cukup unik dalam masalah interior. Entah barang-barang khas dari negara mana saja bercampur menjadi satu di rumah ini.

Selesai menghabiskan sarapannya, Jordan berinisiatif membuat sebuah sandwich lagi dan membawakannya untuk Woolsey yang saat ini ada di dalam kamar, entah tidur entah hanya sekedar berbaring. 72 jam ini, sang alpha Praetor sama sekali belum tidur, sepanjang pengetahuan Jordan.

Dengan membawa sepiring sandwich dan secangkir teh panas, Jordan kembali ke kamar tempatnya tidur semalam. Tapi langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu yang terbuka begitu melihat sosok Woolsey pulas di kasur. Mencoba bergerak tanpa suara, Jordan meletakkan baki yang dia bawa ke meja dan berniat untuk langsung keluar kamar.

Niatannya urung karena Woolsey tak bergeming dalam tidurnya lalu mengubah posisi yang semula miring menjadi terlentang, membuat selimut tipis di sana jatuh ke lantai. Jordan mengambil kain itu lalu menyelimuti Woolsey walau dia yakin selimut itu juga tak akan bertahan lama karena Woolsey adalah makhluk yang paling tidak toleran terhadap cuaca panas.

Jordan memandang sosok sang alpha. Sejak pertama bertemu, Jordan mengakui kalau Woolsey sangatlah tampan. Dengan rambut pirang terang yang membingkai wajahnya, juga senyum khas yang hampir tak pernah hilang. Di wajah muda pimpinan Praetor itu Jordan bisa melihat begitu banyak pengalaman hidup yang sudah terkumpul sekian lama. Dia merasa sangat beruntung dan berhutang budi pada Woolsey yang mau merangkulnya dan membawanya ke Praetor saat seluruh dunia seolah berpaling dingin begitu statusnya sebagai manusia terengut paksa.

Tak mau kepergok sedang memandangi Woolsey, Jordan akhirnya beranjak pergi dan kembali ke depan televisi, duduk diam sambil memandangi kucing peliharaan Magnus yang sedang nyaman bergelung di bantal tidurnya.

.

Woolsey baru bangun saat hari beranjak sore dan dia langsung mengajak Jordan untuk pulang, mengecek keadaan di rumah mereka tercinta. Siapa tahu ada keributan kecil lagi antara anggota Praetor yang memang tak hanya terbatas pada _werewolf_ saja, tapi juga menampung _vampire_ baru yang belum bisa menerima kehidupan baru mereka, atau juga _Downworlder_ lain yang tak tergabung dalam kelompok manapun.

"Tak masalah kalau kau tinggalkan Ralf di sini?" tanya Jordan saat dia naik ke jeep.

"Sudah ada Camille yang menemaninya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Woolsey menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan langsung meninggalkan wilayah Brooklyn. Angin sore berhembus kencang seiring laju kendaraan itu dan mereka tiba di rumah Praetor dalam waktu singkat.

Usai menerima laporan kalau tak ada masalah apapun, Woolsey pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Jordan di tengah para 'saudara'nya. Jordan menjelaskan kalau kondisi Ralf sudah membaik, kabar itu membuat para _werewolf_ jadi lebih tenang. Mengenai penyerang mereka, pihak Institute sudah berjanji akan memberi bantuan apapun untuk menemukan kelompok _hunter_ yang bertanggung jawab dalam penyerangan kali ini.

Setelah para anggota Praetor puas menanyai Jordan, dia pun 'dilepaskan' dan pemuda itu segera menuju ke kamarnya sendiri dan berniat mandi lalu berganti pakaian. Tiga hari ini dia sama sekali tak berganti pakaian.

Puas setelah membilas diri dengan air dingin, Jordan melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Begitu pintu terbuka, dia mematung di tempatnya berdiri begitu melihat Woolsey ada di dalam kamarnya, duduk santai di kursi kayu sambil membuka buku-buku yang ada di meja. Jordan sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku merusuh di sini sebentar."

Tak mungkin kalau Jordan menolaknya. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan dengan canggung membuka lemari pakaiannya. Dua kali ini Woolsey melihatnya dalam kondisi, _well_, yang tidak semestinya. Dan Jordan jadi sering bertanya pada dirinya sendiri,

_Kenapa jantungku berdegup tidak karuan?_

Sebelumnya dia tak pernah merasa seperti ini, paling tidak bukan terhadap sesama lelaki. Hei, dia pernah berkencan beberapa kali di saat dia masih manusia normal. Namun satu kali pun dia tak pernah merasakan debaran sampai seperti ini.

Mencoba untuk tidak tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang semakin tak terkendali, Jordan menarik keluar sebuah T-shirt berwarna abu-abu.

"Jordan."

Pemuda itu mematung mendengar suara Woolsey tepat di telinganya. Begitu dia berbalik, wajah Woolsey hanya berjarak sekian senti dari wajahnya. Tubuhnya kini terkunci di antara kedua tangan Woolsey yang bersandar ke lemari. Jantung Jordan rasanya siap melompat keluar saat mata _hazel_-nya bertemu hijau tajam yang lurus menatapnya.

"Tiga hari tak melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan cukup membuatku sangat sangat bosan," Woolsey makin mendekat sampai bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan, "dan aku mau kau menemaniku… sekarang."

Aliran darah Jordan seakan mengalir terbalik begitu bibirnya dibungkam oleh cuiman penuh dari Woolsey. Raung liar dalam dirinya tak lagi tertahankan. Dia merangkul pinggang Woolsey, menariknya merapat dan segera mereka larut dalam sentuhan panas yang menendang jauh logika dan pikiran-pikiran tak penting dari kepala mereka.

Telapak tangan Jordan menangkup sisi wajah Woolsey, memperdalam cumbuan yang entah sudah berapa lama. Dia membiarkan Woolsey merangkul lehernya, makin merapatkan tubuh mereka, tak peduli pada paru-paru yang menjerit meminta udara.

Hal terakhir yang diingat Jordan adalah saat dia dan Woolsey menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur. Yang selanjutnya terjadi, bahkan Jordan tak bisa menggambarkannya dengan sekedar kata belaka.

.

Suara dering ponsel membuat Jordan terbangun. Malas-malasan dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan meraih ponselnya. Dengan mata setengah terbuka dia memandang nama yang tertera di layar sebelum menerima panggilan itu.

"Ya, Simon?"

"Hei, kau bisa datang latihan hari ini? Besok lusa kita harus tampil."

Jordan berpikir sebentar, dia melirik ke arah jendela, di luar tampak sangat terang, berarti hari sudah siang, "Hmm… _yeah_… aku datang."

"_Great_! Kutunggu di tempat biasa, _okay_?!"

"_'Kay_." Jordan meletakkan lagi ponselnya ke meja dan dia memandang ke sampingnya di mana Woolsey berbaring pulas. Dia masih tak bisa percaya apa yang dia lakukan dengan sang Alpha semalaman. Yang lebih tak bisa dia percaya adalah fakta kalau Woolsey membiarkan Jordan memegang kendali.

Menarik napas panjang, pemuda itu bangun dan hendak turun dari tempat tidur. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat lengannya tertahan. Dia menoleh dan melihat Woolsey sudah bangun.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ah… aku sudah janji akan datang latihan hari ini… kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Woolsey pun duduk dan menyisir rambut pirangnya yang berantakan dengan jemarinya, "Kau bebas melakukan apapun," katanya. "Asal…"

Jordan memandang Woolsey, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan pria itu.

"Malam ini kau harus pulang dan menemaniku!"

Ada beberapa detik keheningan sampai Jordan menjawab dengan pertanyaan, "Kau yakin?"

Woolsey menarik lengan Jordan lalu sekali lagi mereka tenggelam dalam cumbuan yang memabukkan.

"Nanti malam!" ulang Woolsey yang langsung menyambar bajunya dan memakainya dengan cepat.

Setelah Woolsey keluar dari kamarnya, Jordan pun beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

Mengendarai motor yang diberikan Ralf padanya, Jordan melaju di jalanan kota New York yang padat. Dia segera menuju ke tempat latihan band-nya _yang_ biasa. Dia datang bersamaan dengan Simon yang muncul entah dari mana dan berbaur dengan lihai di antara para manusia. Jordan mengira _Daylighter_ itu pasti melompat dari atap ke atap. Jalan tol khusus _vampire_.

"Hei, senang melihatmu bisa datang latihan," sapa Simon setelah Jordan memarkir motornya. "Kudengar dari Lady Camille kalau Ralf sudah baikan."

"_Yeah_," Jordan melepas helmnya, "tapi dia masih harus tetap dalam pengawasan intensif." Jordan mengikuti Simon masuk ke studio musik sewaan itu.

"_Well_, jadi apa yang membuatmu terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini?"

"Huh?"

"Jangan 'huh' saja. Dari tadi rasanya aku ingin menghajar wajahmu yang menyeringai seperti orang idiot itu."

Jordan langsung sadar kalau memang sejak tadi tersenyum tanpa henti. Dia berdehem dan menghilangkan senyumannya. Simon masih memandangnya, menuntut jawaban. Tapi tidak mungkin juga Jordan menjawab, 'Aku baru saja tidur dengan Alpha Praetor'.

Jadi dia mengambil jawaban yang –semoga- diplomatis, "Aku hanya senang Ralf sudah baikan, aku juga senang tak ada masalah dengan anggota Praetor dan aku senang Woolsey sudah ceria seperti biasa."

Simon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hmm… jadi Woolsey. _Okay, I got it_. Sebaiknya kita cepat, kalau tidak Eric bisa melempar gitar pada kita."

.

#

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan kegiatan yang hampir monoton. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk malam-malam Jordan belakangan ini. Kalau biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman band-nya atau bersama teman-teman _Nephilim_-nya, sekarang malamnya lebih sering habis untuk menemani sang Alpha yang menawannya dalam pesona yang tak bisa ditolak.

Malam ini pun, Jordan habiskan dengan menuruti keinginan Woolsey tanpa mereka beranjak dari tempat tidur…

Woolsey berbaring tengkurap di kasur dan membiarkan Jordan rebahan di sebelahnya. Dia mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal lalu dia pun memandang sosok di sampingnya. Ini jelas bukan kali pertama Woolsey menikmati sesi intim dengan sesama lelaki, tapi yang aneh, dia tak pernah merasa sepuas ini. Mengesampingkan kalau Jordan memang masihlah sangat muda, Woolsey menemukan sisi menarik yang tak pernah dia temui dalam diri semua teman kencannya selama ini, termasuk Magnus.

Di antara kecanggungan dan sesekali kekakuan Jordan saat mereka memadu kasih, Woolsey merasakan kalau pemuda itu memperlakukannya seperti sedang menyentuh porselen yang rapuh, yang akan hancur kalau dia pegang terlalu kuat. Woolsey tak pernah diperlakukan seistimewa itu karena selama ini setiap malam yang dia lewatkan dalam kegilaan sesaat hanyalah sebagai pelepas dahaga jiwanya, tanpa peduli ikatan atau hal-hal merepotkan lainnya.

Tapi tidak dengan Jordan. Dengan pemuda ini Woolsey tak menginginkan hubungan yang sekilas lalu. Dia ingin mengenal Jordan, jauh lebih dalam lagi.

"Hei."

Jordan memandang Woolsey tapi dia tak bicara apa-apa.

"Kau tidak ada acara dengan teman-temanmu yang lain?" tanya Woolsey.

"Besok kami akan tampil di salah satu club."

"Kau tidak latihan?"

Jordan menggeleng, "Aku vokalis. Eric dan Simon sudah puas dengan latihan terakhir kemarin, jadi aku disuruh istirahat seharian sebelum pentas."

"Kau sudah akrab dengan mereka, ya? Dengan bocah-bocah _Nephilim_ juga," Woolsey menopang dagu dengan tangannya.

"Mungkin karena kami sebaya, _well_, kecuali Simon."

Woolsey tertawa, "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa aku cukup baik bagimu? Umurmu mungkin hanya sepertiga dari umurku."

Jordan menyentuh ujung rambut Woolsey yang berantakan, "Aku tidak ingin menjadikan usia sebagai perbandingan. Kecuali kalau itu kau yang merasa aku kurang pantas untukmu."

"Tak mungkin. Kau bocah yang menarik," Woolsey beranjak dan menindih tubuh Jordan dengan separuh tubuhnya. "Kalau aku sampai melepaskanmu, berarti ada sesuatu yang salah padaku."

"Mmm…" sang _werewolf_ muda diam sebentar, memikirkan kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan agar tak menyinggung Woolsey.

"Apa? Katakan saja!"

"Tentang… Ralf."

"Kenapa dia?"

"Apa… dia tak akan keberatan kalau kau dan aku—"

"Tak ada urusan dengan dia. Lagipula aku yakin dia juga tidak akan berkomentar tentang pilihanku." Woolsey memberi Jordan satu kecupan singkat yang manis, "Jadi cukup bicara yang macam-macam dan kurasa besok aku akan melihat penampilanmu saat tampil di panggung."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tebar pesona sembarangan."

Jordan tersenyum, "Sepertinya justru kau yang akan tebar pesona di sana."

"Itu urusanku." Woolsey tak membiarkan Jordan bicara lagi dan mencium bibir pemuda itu, "malam masih panjang dan kita masih punya banyak waktu."

Satu malam lagi mereka habis kan untuk mengukir eksistensi satu sama lain di jiwa dan raga pasangan mereka.

.

Sepuluh hari sejak Ralf tertembak, akhirnya kakak Woolsey itu sudah diizinkan untuk meninggalkan rumah Magnus dan kembali ke rumah Praetor didampingi oleh Camille. _Vampire_ wanita itu menolak meninggalkan Ralf dan akan terus ada di rumah Praetor sampai kondisi Ralf pulih sepenuhnya

"Sudah baikan, _bro_? Kupikir Camille akan mengurungmu di Dumont." Woolsey menawarkan segelas whiskey pada kakaknya.

Ralf menerima gelas itu dan meninumnya dalam sekali teguk, "Aku tak tenang menyerahkan Praetor di bawah pengawasanmu sendiri."

"Hei! Kau menyinggung perasaanku! Selama kau absen, ada Jordan yang membantuku mengurus Praetor dan selama ini tak ada keributan sekecil apapun," Woolsey membanting diri ke sofa di kamar kakaknya. "Harusnya kau lebih percaya lagi padaku," ujarnya kesal.

Ralf sedikit memandang heran pada adiknya. Sejak kapan Woolsey memanggil nama Jordan dengan begitu akrabnya? Padahal seingat dia, sebelum ini Woolsey hampir tidak ada interaksi dengan anggota muda Praetor itu, kecuali menyuruh Jordan menggantikannya rapat di Institute.

Baru saja berpikir begitu, sosok Jordan muncul di ambang pintu, "Ada Simon di depan. Dia ingin menemui anda, Lady."

"Suruh saja mereka masuk ke sini!"

Jordan pun berbalik untuk memanggil dua 'tamu' yang sedang menunggu di depan.

Ralf memandang lagi pada adiknya. Memang… ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sini. "Jadi sekarang Jordan?" tanyanya singkat, sudah yakin kalau adiknya akan paham.

"_Yeah_. Ada masalah?"

Percuma membahas tentang 'masalah' karena itu sepertinya sudah menjadi nama tengah untuk sang adik. Ralf hanya menghela napas singkat, "Asal kau bisa berlaku adil dan tidak mengistimewakannya di setiap waktu. Aku tak mau ada masalah yang timbul di Praetor karena hubungan kalian."

"Kau tenang saja. Aku dan Jordan sudah bicara tentang hal ini," Woolsey memutar gelasnya.

Membayangkan adiknya bicara tentang hal selain pesta dan segala kesenangan lainnya merupakan salah satu cobaan untuk otak Ralf.

"Sudahlah, Ralf. Kalau kau mengurusi adikmu terus, kondisi tubuhmu tak akan membaik," Camille duduk merapat pada kekasihnya.

Tak begitu lama, Jordan kembali bersama Simon yang melaporkan kalau mereka sudah melacak keberadaan kelompok penyerang kemarin. Pihak Institute New York memang sudah menghubungi salah satu kelompok _Hunter_ yang konon telah berdiri sejak lebih dari 200 tahun yang lalu. Pimpinannya entah untuk urusan apa, ternyata sedang berada di New York. Dan menurut laporan Simon, yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi perantara di Institute, Valentine sudah berhasil menjalin kerjasama dengan pihak organisasi _Hunter_ itu dan bersama memburu kelompok penyerang Praetor.

Tapi sayang mereka kehilangan jejak kelompok itu meski telah dibantu oleh orang-orang yang seprofesi. Kata-kata Magnus bukan omong kosong belaka, meski para _hunter_ hanyalah manusia biasa, tapi kemampuan mereka sangatlah hebat.

Ralf tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dia malah berpikir kalau dia terluka karena dia memang kurang waspada. Tapi tidak dengan Woolsey, dia masih bertekad akan menemukan kelompok penyerang itu.

"Aku akan kembali ke Dumont, kalau anda sudah tidak membutuhkan saya lagi, _my lady_."

"Ya ya… sesekali kau harus membantu Raphael mengurus anak-anak yang lain. Jangan habiskan waktumu hanya untuk Jace saja!"

Simon tak berkata apa-apa dan berbalik pergi. Dia sudah hapal benar kalau dia pasti akan jadi 'mainan' dari _vampire_ wanita itu kalau balik bicara.

Saat itu Woolsey pun berdiri, "Aku juga pergi. Aku tidak mau jadi lalat pengganggu di sini." Dia merangkul leher Jordan dan menggeret pemuda itu meninggalkan kamar Ralf.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jordan, mengikuti Woolsey sampai ke garasi.

"Kemana saja yang jelas malam ini aku tak mau di rumah." Woolsey berhenti di samping motor milik Jordan, "Kemudikan kemana pun kau suka."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun menembus malam kota New York di atas laju kendaraan roda dua itu. Woolsey duduk di boncengan dan menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Hei," dia mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga bersentuhan dengan punggung Jordan, "bawa aku ke bukit!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat New York di malam hari dari tempat yang tidak biasa."

Tak bertanya lagi, Jordan melajukan motornya ke daerah yang lebih tinggi, sedikit ke luar kota agar mereka bisa menikmati pesona New York dari kejauhan. Jordan masuk ke sebuah taman luas dan menghentikan motornya di tepian bukit.

"WOW!" Woolsey melompat turun dari motor dan memandang gemerlap lampu di kejauhan, "Ini keren. Kenapa kau tahu tempat sekeren ini?"

Jordan memarkir motornya sembarangan lalu menyusul Woolsey, "Ini dekat dengan rumahku. Sekolahku ada di balik bukit ini jadi hampir setiap hari aku lewat sini."

Angin berhembus cukup kencang, membawa udara musim panas yang sedikit lembab di malam hari.

Woolsey memandang pemuda di sampingnya, "… Kau… rindu keluargamu?"

"Bohong kalau aku katakan tidak. Tapi aku sudah paham tempatku bukan lagi bersama mereka. Kadang aku masih suka lewat rumahku, hanya untuk memastikan mereka baik-baik saja." Jordan menggenggam pagar besi di sana, "Mengetahui kalau mereka hidup aman tanpa gangguan dunia bawah, membuatku merasa tenang."

Woolsey, yang tak begitu familiar dengan suasana melankolis, meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar lalu menghadapkan wajah Jordan padanya dan langsung mencium pemuda itu penuh di bibir. Tangannya melingkar di leher Jordan, menolak untuk melepaskannya.

Walau sedikit terkejut, akhirnya Jordan mengimbangi sentuhan Woolsey. Seperti biasanya, sedikit interaksi intim seperti itu cukup untuk membuat Jordan kesulitan mengendalikan diri. Dia mendorong tubuh Woolsey menjauh. "Tidak bisa… kita masih ada di luar."

"Lalu?" Woolsey menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan kedua tangan masih memeluk leher Jordan, "Tak ada bedanya kan, di mana saja?"

"Tentu saja beda!"

Melihat wajah Jordan, Woolsey tersenyum dan akhirnya melepaskan pemuda itu, "Baiklah."

"… Kau marah?"

"_Nope_. Aku justru senang," Woolsey memejamkan mata, membiarkan angin menyentuhnya.

Setelah puas menikmati ketenangan di tempat yang jauh dari pusat keramaian, Woolsey kembali meminta Jordan untuk berkendara. Kali ini tanpa tujuan, hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah, menghapus kebosanan dan kemungkinan terbesar, akan berakhir di tempat di mana mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dalam suasana yang sangat privat.

Mendadak terlintas sebuah pikiran di kepalanya, _Ah, sial…. Kalau sampai Magnus tahu, dia pasti meledekku habis-habisan_.

Woolsey menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak belakang Jordan.

"Kenapa?" tanya si _werewolf_ muda.

"Hanya teringat sesuatu yang menyebalkan," jawab Woolsey, "YAK! Kita ke Pandemonium saja!" serunya tiba-tiba.

"Hah?! Kita harus memutar jauh."

"Tidak masalah! Cepat putar balik!"

Tak bisa melawan Alpha-nya, Jordan pun memutar motornya dalam satu tarikan gas dan melaju menuju club malam yang jadi idola anak-anak New York. Jalanan malam yang sepi membuat Jordan tak kesulitan mengendalikan motor besarnya meski melaju dalam kecepatan yang pasti membuatnya ditilang polisi.

"Hei, Jordan?!" seru Woolsey agak kencang untuk melawan angin, "Apa kau akan mengambil kesempatan seandainya aku mabuk berat?"

"Tidak akan!" Jordan berbelok cepat, membuat beberapa mobil membunyikan klakson dengan kesal.

Puas dengan jawaban Jordan, Woolsey tak lagi bicara. Rasanya, dia memang sudah menemukan sosok yang selama ini dia cari. Woolsey memeluk pinggang Jordan dengan erat. Musim panas kali ini membawanya pada satu babak baru dalam hidupnya. Di mana cinta bukan hanya sebagai kata-kata yang terucap tapi juga dirasakan dalam hati. Mungkin… mungkin Woolsey sudah menemukan tempatnya untuk bersandar.

Menemukan seseorang yang bisa menerima dia apa adanya, seseorang yang bisa mendampinginya untuk waktu yang sangat panjang.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hihihihi~ mepet rate M nih kaya'nya XD *cubitin Woolsey*

Nah! Selanjutnya, yang terakhir dari Season series, adalah FALL! Selamat menunggu *digiling


End file.
